


飞行员和他的抱抱先生

by carmennnnni



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmennnnni/pseuds/carmennnnni
Summary: 假设ep9里赫克斯没有死，而波救出了他，并且他们是炮友关系。非常无脑的小甜饼
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, gingerpilot - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	飞行员和他的抱抱先生

赫克斯带着一脸复杂的表情独自坐在反抗军的营地里。  
他堂堂第一秩序的将军，怎么会…不对，他已经不是了。他成为了间谍，放走了芬恩、波和楚巴卡，出卖了第一秩序。在全银河各个星球起义的消息传来的时候，他甚至已经做好了死的准备了。结果，自己的打炮对象——反抗军指挥官，波.达默龙，把自己给救了出来。他为什么要救我？这是赫克斯目前最大的疑问。现在他在波的房间里，坐在波的床上，还披着他的小毯子，身上穿的还是他的衬衫。自己出卖了痛恨已久上司给了身为对家的打炮对象，结果他在你危难时刻把你给救了出来，小说都不敢这么写吧。不对，和敌对分子有长久性关系本身就很好笑。这他妈都是什么事！赫克斯低头看了看身上那件松松垮垮但是有点短还带着一股自己很熟悉的气味的衬衫，他脑子里又回想起了他们的过去在床上的英勇事迹。停下来赫克斯，现在可不是你想这些的时候！自己是怎么跟那个达默龙搞上的，难道是因为他们第一次交涉时的那句“抱抱先生（hugs）”而起了色心？但是对于接下来要做什么，他是真的毫无头绪。逃跑？可自己还有腿伤，去哪都不是…当他深思熟虑的时候，波推门走了进来。  
“抱抱先生，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
“我说了我叫赫克斯！赫克斯！”赫克斯暴躁地回应了他。  
波撇了撇嘴，没再理会他，给自己倒了一杯水。  
房间陷入了安静，可是赫克斯不愿这样安静下去。他想知道，波.达默龙为什么要救自己出来？  
“你…”  
“为什么要救你出来？”  
操！就不能让我把话说完吗？赫克斯在心中怒吼道。  
飞行员放下了手中的水杯，向赫克斯靠近。他顺手拿来一把椅子，在赫克斯的旁边坐下来，脑袋靠近赫克斯的侧脸。这是他们除了做爱以外第一次靠得这么近。  
赫克斯不愿看向他，他还下意识地往一边挪了挪。波伸手捏住赫克斯那张瘦削的脸，扭向了自己。那一瞬间，赫克斯对上了波闪闪发光的大眼睛，但是很快他又闪开了。  
“你他妈快放开我！”  
“为什么要救你？因为你给我们情报，你帮助了我们。不仅如此，当然也不仅是因为我们的关系，我感觉到你并不像所有第一秩序的人一样，你只是一个普通人，你也有好的一面。每次事后你都会先睡着，你会在睡梦中委屈地大喊，大骂凯洛伦，这让我知道你在那受了不少委屈，让我感觉到了你的真实，这也让我心疼你。”波真诚地、轻轻地在赫克斯的耳边说。  
赫克斯的心中泛起了一阵酸意，眼角也发酸。操，他堂堂第一秩序将军怎么会…不对，他已经不是了。他怎么会因为别人的话而想哭，这也太他妈丢人了！  
“你并不是那么冷酷无情，你也有七情六欲，有自己的喜好，也有属于自己的软肋。无论你是否要留在这，我都尊重你。你已经脱离了第一秩序，它也被推翻了，我希望你能够开心一点，别总是这么暴躁，忘了那些不好的过去吧。”那双温暖的手从捏着脸变成了轻轻地抚摸。  
赫克斯的泪水决堤了，一滴滴的泪珠仿佛断了的珍珠项链那样落下，这是他第一次被人如此关心。在泪眼朦胧中他再一次对上了波的眼睛。波顺势从椅子上离开并坐到了床沿上，放开了摸着赫克斯脸的手，把他搂进了怀里。  
这是他们第一次拥抱，在之前炮友关系中他们除了泄欲，并没有什么亲密动作。  
波很欣喜赫克斯没有反抗，他搂住那具精瘦的身体，用手一遍遍温柔地抚摸赫克斯的背，而且感觉到衣服上有一股湿热的液体。赫克斯抓着波宽厚的肩膀，他再次闻到了那股熟悉的味道，顿时感到了心安。他们把下巴放在对方的肩上，紧贴着对方胸膛，感受着彼此的心跳。  
“谢谢你，我…”赫克斯轻轻地说。  
“你爱我，我也爱你。”  
操，真的就不能让老子把话说完吗？  
“操你的，我可没有说我爱你！”  
“我不管，你刚刚就说了。”  
“达默龙你个臭不要脸的！”  
赫克斯刚想挣开他的怀抱，发现波抱得更紧了。波虽然不高，但是很强壮，自己虽然比波高得多，但是却比他瘦得多。  
波用胡茬蹭着赫克斯光溜溜的侧脸，用鼻尖亲吻着赫克斯裸露的后颈。此时赫克斯也没有再流泪，更没有反抗波的动作，反倒这样让赫克斯很有安全感。  
这时门突然开了，听到动静的两人立刻松开对方，赫克斯还弹到了床头板上，门外站着满脸惊讶的芮伊和芬恩。  
“你们就不能敲门吗？”  
“我们只是来找你…”芬恩极力解释。  
“对不起我们打扰到你们了我们什么都没看到再见。”芮伊用极快的语速道歉，拉着芬恩逃命似的离开并关上了门。  
刚刚的好心情一扫而空，波忍不住叹了口气。  
“波…”  
听到赫克斯的声音他立刻转了过去，结果被赫克斯扑到了怀里，他的下巴被姜黄色的头发蹭着。好吧，好心情又回来了。  
“他们发现了我们的关系那该怎么办？”赫克斯发出了闷闷的声音。  
“你看看你现在这么粘着我，他们迟早会发现的啦。”  
“闭嘴！”  
波忍不住笑了，亲了亲赫克斯姜黄色的头发。  
过了一会  
“那个…我之前说的梦话，你不会录下来了吧？”  
“那当然了，抱抱先生在床上的各种样子可是只有我才能看得到啊，不做点纪念就太可惜了。”  
“操！你他妈是个变态吗？”  
“逗你玩啦，我才不会这么奇怪。”说完还搓了搓赫克斯的头发。  
“我恨你达默龙！”赫克斯在波的胸口上锤了一拳。  
“我也爱你，抱抱先生！”


End file.
